


Family Matters

by Spooky66



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, First one, Gen, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, kind of feel self conscious writing for such a big old fandom so be nice to me, tbh i feel dumb writing for something that has so many fics but I can't help myself, this one is an easy one to post so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24878383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky66/pseuds/Spooky66
Summary: Luke and Leia don't see eye to eye on their shared lineage.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Family Matters

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short I wrote up spur of the moment

“I’m done talking about this.” Leia nearly shouted as she stomped out of the main hold. Many would expect the words to be hurtled at one Han Solo but on this day, as unlikely as it would seem, Luke Skywalker was the unwitting target of the Princesses rage. 

Everyone in the hold stared wide eyed after her but before anyone could say anything else Luke stood up and began to march after her. 

“Leia you can’t just avoid it!” 

Han leaned forward and considered getting involved until Chewie laid a heavy paw on his shoulder and shook his head. 

<Family matters.>

It was still weird to think of Luke and Leia as brother and sister; that, plus the rarity of a fight between the two put Solo in unfamiliar waters. 

<You do not want to be put in the middle of it. Someone will end up angry with you.>

With his luck that ‘someone’ would end up being Leia. 

“She’s gonna chew him up and spit him out.” Han said, genuinely worried for the kid. 

<Little Jedi has grown, he will hold his ground. And Little Princess is much gentler with him than she is with you.>

Han scowled because it was true. 

Leia went where she always did when trying to find time alone on the Falcon, the gun turrets. The general cramped nature of the area plus the unusual gravity usually prevented a certain captain from following her until she was ready to reemerge but Luke was not so dissuaded. 

He jumped down into the well and adjusted to the feeling of vertigo by taking a seat on the floor. 

“I don’t want my legacy to be tied to that monster.” Leia whispered. She spoke into her legs which were tucked up against her chest. 

“Once he was a great Jedi, and our mother-”

“No.” Leia cut him off, “My mother died on Alderaan.”

She felt her twin’s flash of hurt before the words had left her mouth.

Leia sighed and reached for Luke’s hand.

“It’s their legacy you are worried about.” Luke spoke into the silence and she just nodded. She’d always strived to be a perfect daughter, even more so after their deaths, the truth of her lineage would tarnish all of that. 

“Are you not concerned that people will no longer trust you?” Leia asked without malice but still avoided his eyes. 

He shrugged, “The people I care about aren't bothered by it.”

“If the high council finds out do you really think they will put the money and support behind your search for Jedi? Have you considered that they may want us as far away from Coruscant as possible? The children of Darth Vader…” The last part was soft but so filled with hate it gave Luke a shiver. 

“Leia you can’t hold on to your anger like that.”

Snatching her hand away Leia turned her back on her brother, “You don’t understand Luke! You weren’t interrogated by him. You weren’t forced to stand next to him as he destroyed your planet.” She turned around in a flash, “In Cloud City Vader made me watch some of what they did to Han and Chewie. During that stay in his company he didn’t even interrogate me one on one, like on the death star, he just dragged me into a room to watch on a monitor as they tortured Han!” 

The words were sharp as blades and hurt like them too as Luke reached out to the force in an attempt to better connect with his sister but she pushed him away.

“Can you please just do this for me Luke?”

“With every passing day the public grows more interested in us and our lives, someone is going to dig it up.”

After a minute of silence she spoke, “I want to be alone.”

“Okay.” Luke stopped and kissed the top of her head before climbing back up the ladder. 

Leia stayed isolated until she heard familiar heavy footfalls. 

“Hey sweetheart, thought you might like a snack.” Han said cautiously before he made his way down. 

The princess tried to hide a smile as the tall pilot folded himself into the space balancing a glass of blue milk in one hand and a package of cookies in his mouth. 

“Thank you.” 

Han tore open the pack of cookies and, holding the glass between them, he dunked a cookie in the milk. A smile finally broke through as Leia took a cookie. 

They sat in silence looking out into the stars.

“I don’t understand how he can just forget who Vader was because he had half a conscience in the end.” Leia said after her second cookie. 

Han sighed, “I don’t think he’s forgotten, he knows Vader was a monster. He sees Anakin and Vader as two different people.” 

“Life doesn’t work that way. We are all responsible for our own actions. Anakin Skywalker included.” Leia spat the name with a sour look on her face.

“He was good once.” 

Leia only huffed in response so Han put down the milk and cookies and slid over to pull her close, “There was a time when Anakin was a Jedi, he had friends, he was in love. Maybe it’s just as bad to forget all of that and say he was just a monster.”

She didn’t respond but her silence was one of deep thought. 

“Luke would never… He’s too good. But I have that hatred in me Han. There have been times where if I had the power to destroy the empire with the stroke of my hand I’d do it. I killed Jabba without a thought and I’d do it again.”

“Jabba deserved a grisly end.” Han growled and pulled her closer, “And I think all of us have had those thoughts about the Empire.”

“Most others don’t have the potential power to actually do it.” Leia whispered into his chest. 

There was no good response to that.

“Leia,” Han caressed her head tenderly, “You’re not going to turn to the dark side, neither is Luke.”

She didn’t correct him, though he suspected she wanted to. 


End file.
